


Boss, Don't Get Mad (Traducción)

by Maya_0196



Series: Baby, You're Mine |Traducción| [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby!Albus Severus Potter, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mantén un ojo sobre los niños, Todos están en pánico, Traducción al español, everyone is in a panic, keep an eye on kids cuase they move fast, se mueven MUY rápido.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Tom odia a los empleados incompetentes. Realmente los odiaba, le desagradaban en cualquiera de sus formas.Por desgracia, había asignado a unos para cuidar a su hijo.Alguien iba a pagar por esto.*Traducción autorizada por Fairygirl34





	Boss, Don't Get Mad (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boss, Don't Get Mad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342851) by [Fairygirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34). 



> EXENCIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD.
> 
> Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> El trabajo que leerás a continuación es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Fairygirl34, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario.
> 
> No autorizo, bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si vez publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en relación a lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior, ¡Denuncia!
> 
>  
> 
> Sin más por el momento, ¡espero te guste esta historia!

**Boss, don't get mad**

**[Jefe, no te enojes]**

**Por Fairygirl34**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

No saben cuánto le desagradaban, aborrecía y ODIABA a la gente y empleados incompetentes. Respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse. No le haría ningún bien si por accidente -o a propósito- asesinaba a todos esos imbéciles que tenia por empleados. Y pensar que habían arruinado un perfecto acuerdo de negocios con Greengrass Trading Inc. Ahora tenia que alisar unas cuantas plumas por sus subordinados idiotas.

—Bellatrix —ordenó por su teléfono—. Despide a esos imbéciles que se encontraban en el acuerdo Greengrass.

—Con mucho gusto, mi señor —Bellatrix rió antes de colgar.

Ahí. Eso les enseñaría a dejar de ser tan idiotas. Bellatrix seguramente les haría entender, mientras los asustaba hasta morir. Qué empleada más leal era.

Aunque su obsesión por él era un poco molesta.

Tom soltó un suspiro mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz. Necesitaba volver a casa con Harry y su hijo.

Si se quedaba un segundo más en este lugar, podría haber una masacre.

Tom ordenó y guardó todos sus documentos y su computadora en su maletín antes de salir de su oficina. Ignoró a todos sus empleados -quienes al instante de apartaron de su camino, sintiendo su estado furioso-, mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el ascensor. El corto camino hacia la entrada fue de la misma manera, y ya Tom no podía esperar ver a Harry. Su marido siempre podía hacerlo sentir mejor después de un largo y estresante día de trabajo.

Y si Harry y él hacían algunas actividades muy adultas para reducir su estrés, sería mucho mejor para Tom.

Mientras se estacionaba en la entrada, Tom vio algunas luces encendidas en el interior de la mansión, sabiendo que llegó justo a tiempo para la cena. Odiaría decepcionar a Harry por no llegar a casa a tiempo.

Tom entró en el pequeño comedor familiar para ver a Harry colocando su plato rebosante de comida en su lugar. Su asiento estaba en la cabecera de la mesa con Harry a su derecha y Albus Severus en el medio. El niño ya estaba sentado y visiblemente impaciente al golpear su plato de comida. El par aun no lo había visto.

Observó divertido la escena, Harry estaba rodando sus ojos y resoplando con irritación fingida.

—Sí, señor. Sé que tienes hambre, pero tenemos que esperar a papá.

—¡Comida, comida! —Albus exclamó—¡Quiero comida!

Tom rio ante la impaciencia del niño, anunciando así su llegada y haciendo que su familia vaya a recibirlo. Harry se le acercó y le dio un beso casto al igual que una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Tom volvió a suspirar.

—Muy tenso —Y así, una perversa mueca se formó en sus labios cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry y le dijo al oído—; pero sé qué puedes hacer para hacerme sentir mejor.

La respuesta de su esposo fue una sonrisa pícara antes de que lo alejara de sí.

—Tendrá que ser más tarde. Ahora vamos a cenar.

—¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Comida! ¡Sentar! ¡Sentar! ¡Comida! —El niño exigió mientras volvía a golpear su plato. Su tono exigente era muy gracioso y siempre hacía que Tom sonriera con cariño.

—Claro, pequeño.

La cena fue tranquila y relajada. Albus Severus estaba cubierto de tanta comida que ahora cubría sus cabellos negros desordenados, su rostro y ropa. Los adultos lo miraban comer con diversión mientras el infante jugaba con su comida. Tom habló un poco sobre el trabajo y la forma en que despidió a unos incompetentes que no podían seguir una orden correctamente. De solo recordarlos, la ira regresaba más Harry fue rápido para distraerlo con miradas y toques sugerentes. Y, por supuesto, las ocurrencias de su hijo ayudaban a distraerlo y hacerle reír.

—Muy bien. Ya es hora de bañarse, señorito. Y luego a dormir —comentó Harry al levantar al niño apartándolo de su costoso traje favorito. Albus Severus carcajeó mientras era sacado del comedor rumbo a la bañera. Desafortunadamente para Tom, su niño se las arregló para mojarlo en su baño.

Después de acostarlo, Tom se apresuró a llevar al ojiverde a su habitación donde inmediatamente bombardeó a su marido con besos calientes, acción que le fue correspondida con rapidez. La noche estuvo llena de su pasión compartida y, al terminar, ambos durmieron satisfechos y saciados.

.

.

.

—No, Harry.

El mencionado hizo un puchero.

—¿Por favor? ¡Sólo será por un día!

Tom no pudo evitarlo, pero cayó tan pronto vio la adorable cara que Harry le estaba haciendo. Maldita sea su debilidad por él. Esos brillantes ojos verdes iban a acabarlo. Pero, la sola idea de que esos preciosos ojos miren a alguien más con el amor y cariño que profesan en ellos hacía la sangre de Tom arder en rabia pura. No. Harry solo lo miraría así. Tom se aseguraría de ello.

—Pero amor, no puedo llevar a Albus conmigo al trabajo.

—¡Albus se portará bien! ¡Sabes qué lo hará! ¡Por favor, sólo será un día! ¡Puede ser un día de unión de padre e hijo! —Harry declaró—. ¡Podrás mostrarle todas tus técnicas para hacer qué tus minions te teman!

Tom bebió de su café, considerando la idea. No estaría  _demasiado ocupado_ , pero tenía una reunión con Cygnus Greengrass e intentaría restablecer el contrato que sus empleados casi habían arruinado. Suponía que no estaría de más empezar a mostrarle a Albus Severus cómo mover las cuerdas de la empresa. Mejor empezar ahora que nunca.

—Está bien. Lo llevaré conmigo —Tom aceptó.

Harry sonrió amplio, sus ojos brillaban y un beso posó en los labios de su pareja.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —Tom rió.

—Tendrás qué recompensármelo más tarde.

Harry soltó una risa antes de dirigirse a la habitación de su hijo para tener todo listo.

Hoy iba a ser otro día estresante. Tom no tenia nada en contra de llevar consigo a su hijo a la empresa, pero por alguna razón, los dos mejores amigos de Harry querían pasar un tiempo de 'calidad' juntos. Tom no les creyó ni por un segundo. Sabía lo mucho que los amigos desconfiaban de él desde que se conocieron, sobre todo después de la muerte de la ex esposa de Harry. Sí trataban de persuadir a Harry de dejarlo, lo pagarían. Se aseguraría de ello.

La feliz voz de Albus Severus sacó a Tom de sus pensamientos oscuros.

—¡Papa! ¡Diash!

—Buenos días, pequeño—las comisuras de Tom se alzaron—, ¿dormiste bien?

—¡Uh huh!

—Hoy vendrás conmigo a trabajar, ¿qué te parece? ¿te gusta?

—¿Trabajar con papa? —Albus inclinó su cabeza tiernamente.

—Sí, pequeño.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡A trabajar con papá!

Harry sonrió y le entregó el niño junto con su bolsa de pañales que tenía las cosas que podría o no necesitar.

—Tienes tres biberones allí. Uno es para el medio día, otro para su almuerzo y la otra es sólo en caso que aun tenga hambre. Metí un par de frascos de papilla junto a un montón de toallas, puede que se ensucie un poco. También hay pañales extra y ropa. Ah, igual está su chupete y algunos juguetes para que se entretenga. Toma una siesta después de beber su biberón del almuerzo, así que empaqué su manta verde-acua favorita y subí un corral en el maletero del auto para que puedas ponerlo en tu oficina cuando duerma. Y asegúrate de mantenerlo alejado de las esquinas puntiagudas, porque se topará con ellas así que tendrás que mantener un ojo sobre él. Repito, mantenlo vigilado, porque irá a explorar en un parpadeo —Harry explicó, serio.

—Claro amor—Tom sonrió con cariño—. Nada le pasará a Albus.

—Está bien. Bye-bye Al. Diviértete con papá en el trabajo —Harry arrulló.

.

.

.

La jornada laboral había comenzado normal, aunque la mayoría del personal femenino había soltado suspiros y mostrado asombro ante el niño en brazos de Tom. Albus se escondió de las miradas que recibía, haciendo a las féminas más felices ante el pequeño, lindo y tímido niño de su jefe. Afortunadamente, no hicieron mucho más alboroto mientras iba a su oficina. Había mandado a Barty a recoger el corral de su coche e instalarlo en su oficina.

Albus era un niño perfecto, sólo lloraba cuando tenia hambre o necesitaba que le cambiaran el pañal. Era un bebé tranquilo, solo jugaba con sus juguetes y la mayoría de las veces, Tom olvidaba que aún estaba con él en la habitación. Solo lo recordaba cuando uno de sus empleados iba a entregarle papeles y soltaban sonidos de arrullo al ver al niño.

Era la hora del almuerzo, y Albus Severus ya estaba bebiendo de su biberón mientras estaba sentado en su corral con su manta favorita verde acua cubriendo la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda miraron la oficina en varias ocasiones, aunque siempre paraban y se fijaban en el hombre que conocía como papá trabajando en su escritorio, en ocasiones conversando con el niño.

—¿Por qué todos me provocan dolores de cabeza, Albus Severus? Es cómo sí a propósito estuvieran tratando de ser imbéciles—El mayor frunció el ceño antes de suavizar sus rasgos—. Sí hay una desventaja en poseer y dirigir una empresa, son las personas que contratas para ayudar a causarte mucho estrés. Alégrate que te faltan unos cuantos años antes de que los idiotas conocidos como la raza humana y nuestros trabajadores te den estos dolores de cabeza.

—Mmm —tarareó Albus.

Tom lo tomó como una aceptación. Miró su reloj, casi era la hora para que vaya a su reunión, pero Albus aún tenía que dormir la siesta. No iba a dejar a su hijo solo en su oficina ni llevarlo con él a un lugar donde las cosas se podrían poner feas durante toda la reunión. Y no quería hacer enojar a Harry porque Albus recogió algunas...  _desagradables_  palabras no aptas para un niño.

—Barty, ven a mi oficina de inmediato y trae a Rodolphus contigo—Tom ordenó por su teléfono y rápido colgó antes de que el hombre pudiera responder. A pesar que no podía vigilar a su hijo, tenía trabajadores leales (o Minions, como los llamaba Harry) qué podían hacerlo por él.

Ambos respondieron rápido a su llamado. Permanecieron parados lo más erguidos posible, probablemente preguntándose sí habían hecho algo que haya ofendido a su líder.

Tom entrelazó sus dedos y miró a los dos varones frente a sí con una seriedad profunda.

—Tengo un trabajo importante para ustedes. Es de máxima categoría. Sí fallan, perderán sus vidas. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, señor —Ambos soltaron al mismo tiempo tragaron saliva.

—Bien. Tengo que ir a una reunión y, por desgracia, no puedo llevar a Albus Severus conmigo, así que ustedes lo vigilarán mientras trato con Greengrass. Él debe estar a punto de tomar su siesta, pero parece que aún no está cansado. Entreténganlo hasta que regrese —Tom ordenó—. Sí  _algo_  le llegara a pasar...

La amenaza no fue dicha, pero sus lacayos asintieron comprendiendo y no queriendo retrasar a su señor de su reunión, demostrándoles que no le fallarían.

»No debería de tardar más de dos horas. Volveré pronto, Albus. ¿Pórtate bien con ellos, de acuerdo? —El castaño le sonrió al niño que se limitó a asentir.

Tan pronto Tom se fue, Barty y Rodolphus suspiraron de alivio.

—¡No puedo creer que tengamos que cuidar a un niño! —Rodolphus expresó haciendo una mueca.

—¡Cállate! ¿Y sí nuestro Señor tiene micrófonos o cámaras en su oficina? —Barty susurró mientras observaba desesperado a su alrededor, como si su jefe pudiera salir en cualquier momento de un escondite.

—¿Algo paranoico? —Rodolphus se burló. Barty no respondió: en su lugar, se acercó al corral donde el niño se había puesto de pie y observaba a los dos nuevos adultos que entraron en la habitación.

—Hola. Soy Barty y ese asustadizo de allí es Rodolphus —Se presentó.

—No te entenderá —Rodolphus se burló.

—¡Barty! ¡Olphus!

Los mayores se miraron asombrados ante el niño que repitió sus nombres hasta que este exigió ser levantado de su confinamiento.

—¡Arriba! ¡Po favor! ¡No siesta!

Ambos se voltearon a ver, inseguros.

—¿Deberíamos? —se preguntó Rodolphus—. Nuestro Señor dijo que debía tomar una siesta.

—¿Quizás no está cansado? Deberíamos entretenerlo para que pueda dormir —Barty sugirió.

Y así, los adultos se la pasaron haciendo muecas, bromas y jugando a '¡Te puedo ver!' para tratar de distraerlo. Para su desgracia, todo lo que hicieron solo hizo a Albus aún más imperativo y que corriera por toda la oficina con su manta y botella en mano. El niño también era bastante bueno ocultándose en su oficina. Esta situación se repitió durante una hora y quince minutos.

—No estoy en condiciones para cuidar niños —Rodolphus se quejó. Ese niño tenia mucha energía, estaba tan agotado que ahora era él quien quería una siesta.

—Yo tampoco, pero nos los pidió nuestro Señor—Barty se quejó—. Oye, ¿a dónde se fue?

Ambos miraron a su alrededor al instante y frenéticos, no vieron ni el pelo del niño. Entonces notaron que la puerta de la oficina estaba ligeramente abierta y los mayores rápido palidecieron. Estaban muertos. ¡MUERTOS! ¡Su jefe iba a mutilar sus cuerpos hasta el punto que ser irreconocibles y tiraría sus cadáveres al mar! ¡Habían perdido a su hijo!

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Estamos muertos! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo! —Rodolphus soltó en pánico. ¡No estaba listo para morir! ¡Y menos por perder el hijo de su jefe!

—¡Contrólate, hombre! —Barty sacudió a Rodolphus para intentar volverlo en sí—. Tenemos que actuar con lógica. Aun tenemos cuarenta y cinco minutos para que el jefe salga de su reunión y, sí tenemos suerte, va a tardar un poco más. ¡Solo tenemos que ser rápidos y discretos!  _NADIE_  debe saber que perdimos al niño, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ok, lo tengo —Rodolphus estuvo de acuerdo—. No pudo haber ido muy lejos. Revisaré el lado oeste, tú ve al este. Con suerte, el niño no se habrá metido en peligro.

—Espero que no —Barty aceptó con temor—. ¡Muy bien, vamos!

Los varones se apresuraron a salir de la oficina, sin notar al niño que los miraba con curiosidad antes de seguir su juego tras el escritorio de su papá y en sus cajones.

.

.

.

Luna Lovegood caminaba con gracia a la oficina de Tom con intención de dejar algunas carpetas en su escritorio para su posterior análisis. Cuando entró, notó el enorme desastre que pareció ocurrir en la gran oficina. Juguetes, papeles y artículos para bebé cubrían todo el piso y, en medio de toda la conmoción estaba un pequeño niño -que sabía que era Albus Severus- profundamente dormido en medio del caos.

El niño estaba sobre su costado, abrazando su manta y manteniendo su botella cerca. Luna decidió que lo mejor sería que el niño no esté durmiendo en ese lugar. Dejó las carpetas en un sofá ubicado a un lado de la oficina y cuidadosamente recogió al niño y lo puso en el corral. Luego, lo cubrió con su manta y se aseguró que no haya despertado con todo el movimiento.

Tarareando en voz baja, organizó todos los papeles de Tom y los colocó de nuevo sobre su escritorio, recogió los juguetes y los artículos para bebé y los puso de nuevo en la pañalera. Al terminar, Luna volteó al reloj en la pared. Tom no iba a salir de su reunión hasta dentro de unos quince minutos más, así que decidió esperarlo allí.

Se sentó en el sofá y abrió la ultima edición de  _El Quisquilloso_ al revés. Cuánto le gustaba la revista de su papá.

.

.

.

El tiempo corría, y cuando lo notaron, ya habían pasado media hora y nadie había visto nada del niño, Barty y Rodolphus ya estaban sudando a mares. La reunión estaba a punto de terminar y nada. Es como si se hubiera desvanecido. Lo mejor sería que empezaran a escribir su testamento porque no iban a sobrevivir un día más. Pero seguirían buscando, lo iban a encontrar incluso sí morían en el proceso.

Solo tenían cinco minutos antes que su líder volviera a su oficina.

—¡¿Encontraste algo?! —preguntó Barty.

—Nada —Rodolphus exclamó—. Es todo. Estamos muertos. Adiós, dulce vida. ¡Será mejor que comience a escribir mi testamento porque tan pronto nuestro Lord salga de esas puertas del ascensor, el infierno se desatará!

En cambio, Barty miraba fijo la pared frente a él. Pálido y temeroso por su destino. Iba a morir tan joven, sin poder experimentar las maravillas de la vida.

Una nube oscura se cernió sobre ellos, tan concentrados en sus pensamientos oscuros que no escucharon los pasos que se dirigían a su posición.

—¿Por qué están aquí en lugar de estar con Albus Severus? —La voz de Tom los sacó abruptamente de sus deprimentes pensamientos.

Los sobresaltó tanto, que saltaron por lo menos unos cinco pies de altura. Tom no estaba impresionado por lo que estaba presenciando. Barty y Rodolphus palidecieron a un tono alarmante, tan pálidos que casi parecían fantasmas. Sus cuerpos temblaban de un insano miedo.

Arqueando una ceja, repitió su pregunta:

»¿Y bien?

—Oh. B-bueno, v-vv-verá, um —tartamudeó Barty.

—Dilo de una vez —exigió Tom con dureza—Y deja de tartamudear.

Los varones asintieron frenéticos y, cuando no contestaron, Tom decidió simplemente ignorarlos. Él mismo iría a checar a su propio hijo. Barty y Rodolphus notaron qué Tom se dirigía a su oficina y no podían dejar de orar por un milagro. Si se tratara de cualquier otro hombre habrían intentado distraerlo por cualquier medio, pero este era su jefe. Sí notaba alguna pequeña acción sospechosa, inmediatamente ignoraría cualquier petición o ruego y continuaría.

Esperaban que alguien tenga que entregarle algún papel importante que lo detenga por unos minutos.

—Señor, ¿cómo fue el trato con los Greengrass? —preguntó Barry, tratando de hacer una pequeña charla en esa situación tan opresiva.

—Muy bien. Puede que haya tenido que chantajear algunas personas, pero al final Cygnus vio mi punto y aceptó el contrato original que le había establecido. —Tom sonrió en señal de victoria.

A medida que la puerta de la oficina apareció a su vista, los implicados comenzaron a preguntarse sí empeorarían la situación sí decidieran huir. Quizás podrían cambiar su nombre y mudarse a otro país. Canadá sonaba bien, o tal vez Grecia. Cualquier lugar que no sea fácil encontrarlos estaba bien. Las selvas del Amazonas serían el escondite ideal.

Tan pronto la mano de Tom tocó el pomo de la puerta, Rodolphus no pudo aguantar más.

—¡Mi Señor! ¡Por favor, perdónenos! ¡No fue nuestra intención!

Tom suspiró, exasperado. ¿Ahora cuál era el problema? Volteó a verlos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Perdimos a su hijo! —Rodolphus soltó y un golpe se escuchó, producto de Barty al colocar su palma en su rostro. ¿No podría haberlo dicho con un poco más de tacto? Ahora estaban condenados por toda la eternidad.

—¡¿Qué?! —Tom siseó—. ¡Explíquense ahora mismo!

—¡Lo estábamos vigilando, en serio! ¡Pero solo apartamos la mirada por un momento y ya no estaba! Vimos la puerta un poco abierta, así que pensamos que se escapó. Hemos estado buscándolo durante cuarenta minutos con la esperanza de encontrarlo antes que volviera. ¡Lo hemos estado buscando por todos lados, pero aun no lo encontramos! —Rodolphus confesó.

El aspecto de mayor furia fue suficiente para oscurecer el pasillo ante el animo de su jefe. Justo cuando Tom estaba a punto de gritar y estrangular a los dos imbéciles que habían perdido a su hijo, la puerta se abrió y de ella Luna salió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Oh, Tom. Regresaste. Quizá deban permanecer callados porque el pequeño todavía está durmiendo—Luna explicó con aquel tono soñador que la caracterizaba—, debe estar cansado de jugar en la oficina. Estuvo por tus cosas, así que podrías tener que reorganizar todo.

—Luna —Tom saludó y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron con aspereza que no afectó a la joven—, ¿me estás diciendo que Albus a estado en mi oficina  _solo_ , durante los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos?

—Bueno, en los últimos quince minutos he estado con él, así que no estaba completamente solo —Luna corrigió.

—Gracias, Luna. Serás recompensada por tus rápidas acciones —Tom mantuvo su sonrisa incluso cuando volteó a ver a los acobardados hombres, volviendo su expresión aun más afilada —Ahora, ¿qué debería hacer con ustedes dos? Lárguense de aquí.

Barty y Rodolphus se fueron tan rápido como pudieron con la intención de esconderse hasta el final de su jornada laboral. Luna le devolvió la sonrisa antes de regresar a su escritorio.

Tom suspiró antes de entrar a la oficina. De inmediato fue a ver a Albus, que dormía profundamente, y no pudo evitar sonreír y cepillar un poco ese rebelde cabello negro fuera de su frente.

—Parece que siempre estaremos rodeado de imbéciles, pequeño. Pero me alegro que estés a salvo —el suave gesto de Tom se volvió más peligroso, mortal—. Ahora, hay que pensar en un castigo apropiado.

.

.

Un escalofrío de miedo y muerte recorrió las espinas de Rodolphus y Barty, haciéndolos llorar desesperados.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> ¿Y esta historia qué nos enseña? Siempre, siempre MANTEN los ojos en el niño que tienes a cargo. Esas pequeñas criaturas pueden ser la causa de tu inexplicable muerte, peor con un jefe como Tom. 
> 
> Pobre Barty y Rodolphus, la tortura qué les espera. xD
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció esta cuarta parte? ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? ¿La peor?
> 
> Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos y me apoyan al saber que les gusta el contenido qué les estoy trayendo.
> 
> Los quiero mucho, dudes.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en otros proyectos!
> 
> Alyssa S.


End file.
